Season Finale
by Bonjour10
Summary: This is a common season finale of the season 3 of Lab Rats and the season 1 of I didn't do it in two chapters (like a special one-hour!) A big war is coming: Krane created an army and is ready to take his revenge. Main characters: Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald Davenport, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine. There will be more characters. Introduction in the first chapter.
1. Introduction

**Lab Rats / I didn't do it season finale.**

This is a common season finale of the season 3 of Lab Rats and the season 1 of I didn't do it in two chapters (like a special one-hour!)  
>A big war is coming: Krane created an army and is ready to take his revenge. But the Davenport can count on two allies: Lindy and Logan Watson who are bionics!<p>

For Lab Rats, it's a continuation of the Krane saga. For I didn't do it, it follows the end of Next of Pumpkin!

Blood, war, secrets, love= this story!

* * *

><p><em><span>List of their powers:<span>_

_Lindy:_

Fly

Super Intelligence

Telekinesis

Super Speed

Pyrokinesis + pyrogenesis

Heat Vision

Telepathy

Super sense

Commando App (name: Morrigan)

Magnetism manipulation

_Logan:_

Super Strength

Cryokinesis + cryogenesis(control and create cold, ice and snow)

Aquakinesis + aquagenesis

Phasing (pass through walls)

Laser Bo Generation

Invisibility

Quick Healing + healer(for the others and himself)

Teleportation (If someone touches him, he's teleported)

Shape-shifting

Vocal Manipulation

Energy Detector

_Common:_

Martial Arts

Two Abilities simultaneously

* * *

><p><strong>Get ready for the part1!<strong>

**Donald Davenport will do the disclaimer:**

**The author of the story doesn't own Lab Rats and I didn't do it. They belong to Disney. The author doesn't a genius like me! Nobody can own me! Well, except Disney and Tasha. **


	2. Part 1

**This is the first part. Enjoy it!**

**Part 1**

* * *

><p>In a secret place, Krane and his assistant were still in jail for trying to kill Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Donald Davenport. The prison was supposed to be unbreakable and nobody could escape from here. Furthermore, the bars prevented them from using their bionics. Fortunately for Krane, he had other assistants who worked at his headquarters. From there, they were working together to find a way to release their boss and S-1. Since diplomacy would be useless because of what they had done, they had no choice but to prepare a prison break. A month later their arrest, an assistant, S-4, managed to infiltrate the prison with her power of invisibility. She was a young woman with dark curly hair and brown eyes and she was athletic. Since the video cameras weren't programmed with warmth detector, nobody could detect an invisible person. So, she knocked out every sentries easily until she arrived at Krane's cell. There, she used a remote invented by Douglas Davenport to deactivate the cage and free her boss and S-1. They didn't lose time and ran to the jet and flew away to the headquarters.<p>

"I'm happy that you're finally free, boss." S-4 declared.

"And so am I." He added. "How is the program going?"

"It's very long but we have completed ten soldiers." She informed. "When do you want us to begin the revenge?"

"I had more than enough for a rest. As soon as we arrived, we will begin the operation." Victor Krane answered. Then he whispered: "They're gonna pay for it!"

The flight was silent until they arrived at the headquarters. S-1 pursued the flight so her ally could rest after the prison break.

As soon as they arrived at the headquarters, Krane requested all of his workers to come for a meeting.

"I'm finally back!" He exclaimed. "So, S-4 told me that ten of our soldiers are able to go on missions. You have done an excellent job but this is just the beginning. First of all, S-2, go and search our favorite enemies."

"On your orders, boss!" S-2, a tall man with average hair and green eyes, said.

He left the meeting and looked for the Davenports.

"What about our other soldiers?" Krane demanded.

"If we keep the same rhythm, the army will be ready at worst by two weeks." S-4 stated.

They continued the meeting until S-2 came back rapidly.

"S-2, calm down! Don't spend your energy uselessly." Krane nicely told him. "Why the rush?"

"I have bad news." S-2 declared and took a deep breath. "I found bionics in Chicago but we haven't no references about them. All I know is from what I have seen from our satellite photographs. There are a blonde girl and a blonde boy and that they both live in Chicago."

"How is it possible?" Krane freaked out. "I need someone to spy on them."

"I can do it!" S-4 suggested. "I can be invisible and hide my warmth."

"Do it." Victor said. "Call us as soon as you have good information."

"I'll do my best." She stated.

Before she left, S-2 gave the photographs of the wanted people.

She left the meeting right after that and flew away to Chicago. She used a cover in order to not look suspicious and took a bionic detector. Despite the large length of the city, the bionic detector found something quickly. It warned her that the target was closer as long as she approached a restaurant, Rumble Juice, since it beeped more and more. She hid behind a wall and looked at this restaurant's windows with the photographs in her hands. It wasn't long until she found the boy in the picture who was sitting with a girl, but not the one in the photograph. Although, she entered in it and took a smoothie and sat behind them so she could overhear their conversation.

"So let me get this straight." The girl said. "You manipulated Lindy into feeling guilty, I manipulated Garrett into entering the dance contest, by manipulating McKylie into pretending to like him. Delia manipulated you into scooping out the pumpkin for her, and you manipulated Lindy into scooping out the pumpkin for you."

"Sounds about right." The boy reacted.

"I just have one question. Who manipulated you into dancing with me?" She asked.

"Nobody. I just wanted to do it." He declared.

"Thank you." The girl smiled at it

"Yeah."

The boy left his seat and took smoothies in the bar. The opportunity to talk with the girl was too big to not take it.

"He's cute. Is that your boyfriend?" S-4 asked.

"I wish." The girl answered, with dreamy eyes on the boy.

"He's just your friend, isn't he?" S-4 said.

"Yeah." The girl sighed. "For now."

S-4 let the girl alone with her crush and finished sipping her smoothie. Then, she took her phone.

"Krane, I found the boy and there's something incredible." S-4 whispered, so nobody could hear.

"What is it?" Krane asked.

"Well, his best female friend happens to be in love with him. Maybe, if I kidnap her, that could make them come to us and kill them." She suggested.

"I'm impressed. Try to find more information and take the girl." He ordered. "I will give you more orders later."

"I won't disappoint you." She ended the call.

"Logan, what's wrong?" The same girl behind S-4 asked.

"My parents just texted and told me that one of my father's friend is coming and I have to be here." Logan answered. "I'm sorry, Jasmine."

"Don't be." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He hugged her and left rapidly Rumble Juice. He made sure that nobody was going to see him and teleported straight to his bedroom. He went downstairs and noticed someone he hasn't seen for a while.

"Mr. Davenport, it's so good to see you again!" He exclaimed. "Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo I'm happy to see you of course."

"What about me?!" Douglas Davenport complained.

"Sorry." Logan said. "You've brought the whole team. What's going on?"

"I just noticed that Krane just escaped from prison." Donald mentioned. "That's why we are here."

The Watsons gasped.

"But how?" Lindy asked, shocked. "This is supposed to be the best prison ever."

"We are also confused because we don't have any picture of the prison break." Donald explained. "The guards told me that they were watching Krane and S-1 and all of a sudden, they were all knocked out and when they woke up, they weren't here anymore. Besides, the video cameras were off just before they were knocked out."

"Is it possible that one of the guards can be an undercover agent who is working for Krane?" Nora demanded.

"We have the records of everybody." Douglas explained. "It's impossible that one of them can work for anybody else but Davenport Industry."

Logan was about to say something but they heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'm coming!" Lindy exclaimed.

She walked toward that door and opened it. She was surprised to see Garrett and Delia coming now, knowing that the Watsons had a family reunion tonight.

"We have a private reunion. I already told you that." Lindy said. "Why are you here?"

"Garrett just received the strangest call ever and it concerned all of us." Delia said. "By the way, why are the bionics siblings here?"

"Why didn't you text me?" Lindy asked.

"This kind of information can't be texted." Garrett said.

"Fine!" Lindy dropped. "Come in and tell us everything."

She let her friends in. They were surprised that the bionics siblings were at the Watsons.

"What did you want to tell us?" Lindy requested.

"I received the weirdest call ever!" Garrett shouted. "I heard a woman who was saying that she just kidnapped Jasmine and if we want to see her again, you have to go to some guy who is named Victor Krane. Unbelievable!"

Everybody's jaws dropped and they gasped.

"Are you kidding me?" Bree said. "Did you just say Victor Krane?"

"That what I heard. And Delia heard the conversation too." Garrett asserted. "What was she talking about?"

"Well, I think it's time to tell you the truth." Lindy sighed.

Donald gripped Lindy's arm and led her to the kitchen.

"Are you crazy?" He exclaimed.

"One day on another, they will know! I think it's better if we tell them now." She explained.

"But do you remember that they freaked out when they knew that my kids are bionics?"

"I will never forget that!" She laughed but Davenport looked serious at her and stopped. "Sorry. Yes, they freaked out but it's better if we tell them now than before we are forced to use them."

Donald thought about it for a few seconds until he said: "You're right. Everybody knows about the bionics after all. But I'll do it."

Lindy agreed with that and they came back to the main room while the others pursued the meeting.

"Garrett, Delia, we have to tell you something." Davenport caught their attention. "What the girl on the phone told to you is unfortunately true. We have to tell you that your friends Lindy and Logan are also bionics."

Garrett and Delia gasped.

"What is he talking about?" Delia asked. "Is he kidding, isn't he?"

"Like Adam, Bree and Chase, we are bionics." Lindy said.

"And me too!" Leo added. "Even if I just got them, don't forget me."

"I am still surprised every time I remember that, sorry Leo." She apologized. "But let me show you my powers."

To prove it to her friends, she moved the remote from the table to her hands.

"It's the telekinesis." Lindy explained. "I can move whatever I want with it. But I have other powers."

"But what about Logan?" Garrett asked.

"You want to see my powers? Check this out."

He changed himself into a cat, then into a bucket.

"It's shape-shifting." He declared after he came back to normal. "It was Donald's idea to keep our powers secret, even after the world has known about Adam, Bree and Chase."

"Well, I know you both think that you are mad at us, that we betrayed you but we did it for your own sake. But it was useless and now, you have to think about nothing but find a way to save Jasmine." Lindy told.

"But how are we going to do?" Garrett asked, panicked.

"Don't worry." Chase said. "We never failed our missions and with your friends with us, if will be even better."

"I hope you say the truth." Delia replied.

"But now what?" Garrett said.

"We have to go back to Mission Creek and find Jasmine before it's too late." Lindy suggested.

"You're right. Everyone hold their hands." Logan ordered. But nobody understood his point.

"If you do, I can teleport you to Mission Creek in a blink of eye." He added.

"You can teleport? Awesome!" Delia exclaimed. "Can you take me to…"

"Delia, it's not time for that!" Lindy yelled.

"I just asked. No need to be rude." Delia complained.

They were all holding their hands, ready to be teleported to Mission Creek.

"Okay everyone, time to begin our mission: save Jasmine from Victor Krane!" Logan exclaimed and teleported everybody in Mission Creek.

Meanwhile, S-4 was at her jet. She switched on a screen and communicated with her boss.

"I have the girl and I warned her friends." S-4 stated.

"Excellent!" Krane smiled at it. "Bring her back to the headquarters so we can make her talk."

She nodded and ended the communication. Then, she flew as fast as the jet could go toward Mission Creek. When she arrived at the roof of the headquarters, she took off the bindings from Jasmine's mouth and eyes but had still her hands tied.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" Jasmine asked.

S-4 slapped Jasmine who spat blood.

"You talk only if we ask you questions, understood?" S-4 replied.

"Whatever." Jasmine said abruptly.

S-4 punched Jasmine in her stomach took her by her arm and walked through the hallway. Afterwards, she opened a door and it showed place with numerous tiny cells. S-4 opened one and threw Jasmine inside it.

"My boss will be pleased to see you. In the meantime, enjoy this place." S-4 told to Jasmine.

Jasmine was lounging in the bed and was crying her eyes out. She didn't understand why she was here. How in less than 24 hours, she was spending a great with her best friend but also her crush Logan Watson to be in a tiny stinky cell with just a jug of water, some bread and a toilet bowl waiting for some Victor Krane she never told about. The atmosphere in her cell is so tense and she was spending her time looking at the walls. There were some desperate words by former hostages who wrote how they were: desperate, sad but didn't want to give up thanks to hopeful messages like: "even if this cell is tiny and smelled very bad, the thoughts of my wife and kids remind me that I can't give up!".

This message gave Jasmine in memory her beloved parents, who hadn't no child but Jasmine, her best friends Lindy, Garrett, Delia and most of all, the boy she was in love: Logan Watson. She has already had relationships but it was her best friend, she knew that it would be different no matter what would happen.

But her thoughts were interrupted by S-4.

"Get up! My boss wants to see you!" She yelled.

Jasmine stood up and S-4 opened the cell and tied Jasmine's hands. She was accompanied by two bodyguards and they all went to Victor Krane's office. It was the biggest office of the headquarters, with bright navy blue walls and some furniture but with high-tech devices. S-4 rang at her boss' office.

"Boss, I brought the girl." S-4 stated.

"Wait. I'll open the door myself." Krane said.

He opened the door and finally looked at his exchange currency material.

"Is she the one you're talking to?" Krane asked.

"Affirmative!" S-4 answered.

"Leave us alone and put off her ties." Krane ordered and his employees left. Then, he looked at Jasmine. "I guess you didn't have time to move since you've been captured. Would you mind if we walk a little bit?" He suggested.

"I'm good either way." She answered.

Krane closed and locked the door.

"I guess S-4, the one who brought you here, told about me a little bit." He declared. "I'm Victor Krane, a billionaire who aimed to rule the world. I know medias didn't talk about me but I'm the one who revealed the secret of the bionics. Actually it was S-1, another assistant, who filmed them using their powers. I guess you know what is a bionic?"

"I love science." Jasmine stated. "I was amazed by their powers like a lot of people but all I know is what I was told, nothing more."

"So, you don't know the totality of the bionics." He guessed. "Well, all my employees are bionics, included me. Did your friends Lindy and Logan tell you something about bionics?"

"Well, we were just amazed but we never had a serious conversation about the bionics." She said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your friends Lindy and Logan are bionics." He revealed.

Jasmine's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"It can't be true. We tell each other everything and we trust each other." She signaled. "How could you know that?"

"Well, it seems like they don't trust you enough for this." He replied. "S-4 took a bionic detector and beeped quickly when it approached your friend Logan and we search some information about him and found out that his twin sister Lindy is also bionic. Do you still trust them?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed. "But what is your purpose, by the way? Why do you need them and me?"

"Easy: kill every potential threats and since they are bionics, I can't let them live. And you are the bait." He let a tiny smile in his lips.

"I won't let you do it." Jasmine said.

"Really. Look at this screen." Krane ordered.

Their walk led them to the operation room with a huge screen. Jasmine could see dozen of people in their capsules.

"What are they doing in these capsules?" Jasmine asked, curious.

"We give them bionics. This is the place where I'm creating my army." Krane proudly stated. "Unfortunately, you won't be here anymore when I'll be the master of the world. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Well, I give two choices: either you work for me and dominate with me, either you stay faithful to your friends and stay in your tiny dirty cell and probably die." He replied.

Jasmine would never betray her friends even if they hid her secrets. She was about to answer until Krane put a binding on Jasmine's mouth.

"I don't think you need to answer that question!" He declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**How will the war be going? How will it end? Why doesn't Jasmine need to answer Krane's question?**

**You will find out soon! I hope you won't forget to leave a review**


	3. Part 2

**Hello readers! This is the second and last part of this story! I'm glad that there are readers but without reviews, I don't know if you enjoyed it or hated it. **

**Last time, the Watsons and Davenports met and decided to team up in order to find Jasmine and stop Krane.**

**How will it end? What will happen?**

**Without further ado: enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 2:<strong>

Logan teleported everybody in the Davenports' personal airport so they can let their private jet there before they went to their home.

"We don't have to lose time!" Donald exclaimed. "Chase and Logan, you go back to Chicago and look for clues at the last place you saw Jasmine. The others, you go to the training simulator. We don't know when they will strike and you have to be prepared."

"What about Delia and I?" Garrett noticed. "We don't have any powers."

"I can contact my relatives." Delia suggested. "Some of them work for secret agencies and…"

"No secret agencies!" Donald yelled. "We have dealt with them once and I won't commit the same mistake." Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. "I know what you can do."

"What is it?" Delia asked, excited.

"Come upstairs." Donald told them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Logan and Chase were back to Chicago and began their inquiry in Rumble Juice, the last place where Logan saw her. It was still the night and it was closed.<p>

"Chase, look at the video cameras, I'll check Jasmine's seat." Logan ordered.

Chase agreed and went to the monitoring room and watched the pictures recorded in the afternoon and found the moment where Logan was with Jasmine. He noticed the moment when Logan went to the bar to take the smoothies and noticed that Jasmine was briefly talking to another person. He was surprised that right after Garrett arrived, he gasped, covered his mouth with his hands and ran away. He brought forward until he noticed the moment when Logan left, the girl who was talking with Jasmine kept more or less an eye on her after she called someone on the phone. He zoomed the video on that girl and printed it. When Jasmine left, the same girl was following the same direction.

Since there was nothing more interesting, Chase left the monitoring room and joined Logan.

"Did you find something interesting?" Logan asked.

"I don't know if it is interesting but do you remember a girl who was behind you and Jasmine?" Chase said.

"I didn't really pay attention too much to be honest." Logan answered.

"Because she was briefly talking with her and when Jasmine left, she took the same direction." Chase recounted. "Did Garrett tell you that he came to Rumble Juice at the same moment?"

"No, he didn't." Logan asserted.

"Because while Jasmine and the girl were talking, he apparently heard something, freaked out and ran away." Chase explained.

"Which means only one thing: this is something big!" Logan noticed.

"What about you? Did you find something interesting?" Chase asked.

"Well, I went outside Rumble Juice and at every places that she would go and I found one of her earrings she was wearing today in her bedroom." Logan related. "It's something she would have never done on purpose. And also some hair."

"I think it's enough. Let's go back to the lab and analyze the photograph and the hair." Chase said.

Chase touched Logan's shoulder and he teleported to the lab. When they went back to the lab, they noticed that Adam, Bree, Leo and Lindy weren't here.

"Mr. Davenport, where are the others?" Chase asked.

"Krane didn't lose time and sent S-1 and four other bionics to attack the downtown." Donald explained. "So, what did you find?"

"We found Jasmine's earring, some hair and also a photograph of a girl who was talking to Jasmine in Rumble Juice." Chase answered.

He gave the hair to his father who reported it to his DNA database until he found two identities: Jasmine Kang and S-4.

"Chase, can you look at the photo?" Douglas requested.

He nodded and realized something: the identity of the other girl in the screen and the girl in the photo are the same.

"Damn it!" Douglas exclaimed. "I know her. She used to work for me, along with Krane but when he decided to work without me, she had immediately taken his side."

"And what do you know about her?" Logan asked.

"I gave her bionics and now, she is one of his fellow soldiers." He stated.

"Now, we have reasons to be worried." Chase stated. "There's no doubt that she's the one who kidnapped Jasmine and must have brought her to Krane."

"Oh shit!" Logan exclaimed. "Let's go find that jerk and take back Jasmine."

"Don't you want something to eat first?" Delia asked as she got out of the elevator with food.

"Mr. Davenport, did you make my two best friends or personal cooks?" Logan asked.

He nodded.

"Awesome!" They high-5ed. "Let me see. I take a cake."

"Me too." Donald added.

They both took a cake and comfortably sat. After they took a bite, they both noticed something: it was too spicy! Donald quickly stood up and begged for milk to stop the fire in his mouth, but Logan didn't feel anything since he loved spicy.

"That's for considering me as a useless person, Donnie!" Delia shouted and laughed. "Fireman, we need you!"

Then, Garrett joined them with a bottle of milk. Donald took two cups and he didn't feel fire anymore.

"You're completely insane!" Donald shouted.

"But that was awesome, so thank you." She proudly replied.

"What do you want, by the way?" Donald asked.

"One thing: be part of the mission." She answered.

"Fine, you will be. You will have to temporary shutdown Krane's army's powers with this device." Donald explained. "They will have to be close to the remote, it's important. Logan, bring her where there is the fight and come back so you can fight Krane with Chase."

Logan took Delia to the battlefield, where their friends were fighting Krane's assistants.

"Lindy?" Logan called her sister.

When she heard her brother, she used her Super Speed to join him.

"Can you take care of Delia?" Logan asked. "She has to shutdown Krane's army's powers with a remote that Mr. Davenport gave her."

"Anything to save the world." Lindy answered. "Besides, we need help. It's hard to fight them and Delia has just the device we need. And what about you?"

"Chase and I found where Jasmine could be. Don't die, Linds." Logan said.

He didn't give time to his sister to answer and took Chase to Krane's headquarters. They didn't want to rush into the building and take the risk to be exposed. So, Logan teleported them a hundred yards away from there. They moved slowly, paying attention to the cameras and the guards.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the headquarters, Krane asked to Jasmine if she wanted to be part of his army but an idea popped in his head. He covered Jasmine's mouth and said: "I don't think you need to answer this question!"<p>

When he looked at the cameras, he noticed that Logan and Chase were coming.

"Guards, let Logan and Chase coming. I just had a great idea." Then, he looked at Jasmine who was afraid, again.

"You see, it would be easy to defeat those two but I wouldn't be 100% satisfied." Krane explained. "I need to see them suffer and you are the solution."

Jasmine's eyes went wide, like she wanted to say "why?"

"I know you probably wonder how I can do that." He kept saying. "Look at the screen, they will be here in a minute."

And a minute later, Chase and Logan arrived at the operation room and found Jasmine tied and with a binding on her mouth and also Victor Krane.

"I'm glad to see you again, Chase." Krane greeted him on his way. "I presume that you came here to take back your friend."

"Release her! She did nothing wrong to anyone!" Logan yelled.

"Since it's your wish." Krane nicely replied.

He untied his hostage and put off the binding. Although, he cast a spell to Jasmine who fell in the ground.

"What did you do to her?!" Logan asked, furious.

"You're about to know." Krane said.

A few seconds later, Jasmine slowly stood up and Logan and Chase noticed that her eyes became green.

"Jasmine, kill Logan right now!" Krane ordered.

"On your orders, boss!" Jasmine agreed.

But they all noticed that Jasmine's voice was deeper, like if someone else was inside her. She didn't hesitate and attempted to punch Logan's face but he dodged it.

"Jasmine, it's me, Logan!" He exclaimed. "Your best friend Logan since first grade!"

"I don't have friends!" Evil Jasmine (with a deeper voice) shouted. "I work for Krane and you mean nothing to me!"

She threw a fire ball into his direction and Logan was touched but quickly healed. He wanted to attack the spirit who was controlling her best friend but if he did that, he would hurt her dangerously. All he could do was to dodge her fire balls and iron claws.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, war went very dangerous in the downtown of Mission Creek. The heroes were fighting Krane's assistants. Bree could find S-1 and fought very fast thanks to the Super Speed. At first, Bree went down, then it was S-1 and so on. The war was destroying Mission Creek but the heroes had huge difficulties to defeat Krane's army. After Adam knocked out S-3, Delia ran toward him and shutdown S-3's powers.<p>

"Adam, Lindy has some difficulties. Help her." Delia ordered.

Adam nodded and ran to tackle Lindy's opponent who hadn't seen that coming. Then, Lindy used her pyrogenesis to create a whirl fire and trapped her enemy. She heard that he was going to blow it away, so she flew and violently kicked him in the mouth and landed. Delia ran toward him and shutdown his powers.

"There is another one who is coming. Fight her!" Delia ordered.

Then, she saw that Bree was fighting against S-1 but another soldier was preparing to stab her in the back with a sword. She didn't think and ran toward him in order to stop him. Unfortunately, the soldier hit Delia in the right thigh. When Bree noticed that, she got angry and cut the soldier's neck in a heartbeat with his sword. While Adam and Lindy were still fighting against the army, Logan suddenly appeared and disappeared, taking his twin sister with him to Krane's headquarters' controlling room.

"Why did you bring me here? I was in a middle of a fight." Lindy asked, surprised.

"Jasmine is possessed by Krane." Her twin explained. "I want you to fight her spirit with your power of telepathy."

"All right." Lindy agreed.

Logan unfroze Jasmine with let Lindy who attempted to communicate with Jasmine's mind.

(Italic: Lindy and Jasmine's minds moments):

"_Jasmine, I know you are still here." Lindy said._

"_I'm way too strong for Jasmine to show up" Evil Jasmine replied._

"_Don't let it eat you. Don't you want to fight in order to stay alive?"_

"_She needs nothing in this world. I'm the master in her mind and I only obey to Krane." Evil Jasmine shouted._

"_But Jasmine, don't you forget that for a few weeks, you fell in love with my brother? I know Logan was never lucky with girls but if you have the chance to date him and even marry him, I will support you."_

_Suddenly, the spirit of Jasmine tried everything to fight the Evil Jasmine._ Jasmine's body was fighting against herself due to that.

"Come on, Jasmine! You can't die now!" Logan shouted.

Jasmine's spirit fought more with courage thanks to Logan's encouragements and manage to break the spell. Jasmine's eyes became brown again. But the fight was too intense for her and fainted instantly.

"Jasmine!" Logan yelled and ran toward her.

He kneeled down put his hand on Jasmine's forehead until she opened her eyes twenty seconds later.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Logan told in relief.

Jasmine looked at his best friend and realized that she was so close to die. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore and kissed him. Logan was shocked but kissed back until they were interrupted by Chase who was hit by Krane and bumped into them.

"Can I have help now?" He said. "In case you don't know, you can have make out sessions after the war, if we stay alive!"

"I think it's cute!" Lindy replied, which made her brother and best friend both blush but Chase sent her the death glare. "Sorry. But Krane is too strong for us. I think we don't have other choice."

"Lindy, do you really think you can handle your commando app?" Logan asked. "I know you can beat him but you could also attack us."

"Considering how strong Krane is, we have to run this risk." Lindy noticed. "What do you think, Chase?"

"Let's do this!" He exclaimed.

They both got so angry that their commando app were activated.

"What is your problems, sweethearts?" Krane asked.

"Shut up, punk!" Spike yelled. "Morrigan, I think he deserves a lesson!"

"Don't give me orders, douchebag!" Morrigan (Lindy's commando app name) yelled back. "But I hate that punk more than you!"

Morrigan used her Super Speed to attack several punches and kicks, which were faster and particularly a lot stronger than usual. Krane activated his force field to create a shield and called for help. Those who were fighting against Adam, Bree and Leo quitted the fight and came to Krane's headquarters in order to help their master. But Spike, with the help of his siblings and Logan, managed to beat them all. Then, the commando app didn't work for Chase and Lindy.

"Can someone explain to me why you are all here?" Lindy asked.

"Didn't you see that Krane recalled his soldiers here to fight Chase, Logan and you?" Jasmine explained. "Then, the others came."

"Lindy and Chase used the commando app to be stronger and insensitive if they feel nervous or angry." Logan explained to Jasmine. "But they also forgot what happened."

"This war is far from over, you have my word." Krane said.

With that, his four main assistants and he disappeared.

"Guys, where is Delia?" Lindy just realized.

"Oh sweet cheese, she got injured and we completely forgot her." Bree answered. "I'll go get her. See you at the lab."

"Lindy and I are starting here. Apparently, Krane is controlling his soldiers here and we will deactivate it so the possession will be gone and make them free to go." Chase declared.

Bree ran away fast to get Delia who was still unconscious while the others came back to the lab except Lindy and Chase who were reprogramming the soldiers. When Bree arrived, there was a free table which was taken by Garrett and Donald.

"Guys, move back. I'll cure her." Logan ordered.

He put his hand on Delia's wound but weirdly, it didn't work. He touched her forehead until he found the problem.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing left we can do. The sword contained a poison which seeped into her median veins and arrived in her brain." Logan explained.

Everybody gasped. Bree and Jasmine were even beginning to cry.

"How long until she dies?" Adam asked.

Logan lowered his head and had a fatalistic expression on his face.

"I can't feel her heartbeat, neither her energy. It's over!" He announced and definitely closed Delia's eyes.

"She sacrificed her life to save me. I will never forget her!" Bree mumbled and washed her tears.

"Nobody will." Garrett added. "We will miss her so much."

"I'm going to freeze her until her family will tell us what to do with the body." Logan announced.

He was freezing Delia until suddenly, a screen switched on and everybody turned around it.

"Why do you have these sad faces?" Krane asked from the screen. "Sad that you haven't taken me down?"

"Shut up, dirty bastard!" Jasmine yelled. "We are mourning the loss of our best friend, something you can't understand."

"The thing is I don't care at all." Krane said. "I'm still alive and when I'll be ready, I will dominate the world for good! You will..."

But Bree switched off the screen, tired of hearing Victor Krane. Right after, Chase and Lindy were back to the lab.

"We managed to put off the evil side of the soldiers and now, they have no longer bad intentions." Lindy explained. Then she looked at Delia's body. "What happened to her?"

"She got poisoned by a sword during the battle and just died." Donald answered. "I'm really sorry about that. Your brother tried everything but it was too late."

Lindy began to cry but her brother tried to cheer her up by hugging her.

"It's okay to cry." Logan whispered to her sister. "I don't think she would want us to cry over her."

"You're right. Let's don't make her sacrifice useless." Lindy said.

"By the way Lindy, you and Chase made a great job. It will be eventually useful." Douglas replied.

"How will it be eventually useful?" Garrett asked.

"Many years ago, when I had the idea to create the bionics, I built a secret place to train an army of bionics." Douglas told them. "Although, ever since Donald was in charge of the project and I was kicked out of Davenport Industry, they gave up on this project. But since we got a lot of bionics in charge, I think it's time to restart the project."

"My brother is right." Donald added. "I will call Lindy's and Logan's parents and will pack your stuff and we will be moving to the Davenport Bionic Academy. He will also warn Jasmine's parents and Garrett's parents that you will work at Davenport Bionic Academy. With that, you can fully handle your powers and become bionic agents."

"Great ! Besides, if I can be beside Logan, I accept my mission." Jasmine said and put her head on Logan's left arm.

"You know I didn't say nothing about dating you." Logan stated.

Jasmine gasped and punched him.

"During the fight, I was too busy protecting us that I wanted to wait the right time to say that I didn't realized the feelings that I had for you ever since we danced at the Holla!-Ween fest. We should try a real date one day. Besides, Garrett knew."

"Garrett, I'm gonna kill you, worst secret keeper ever!" She ran toward him but Lindy stopped her.

"It was surprising, but he didn't tell anything." Lindy defended her friend. "I read in your mind and found out a long time ago."

"So, you knew about my feelings all the time?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course. But I couldn't help you back then, otherwise I would have had to reveal you that I'm bionic." Lindy explained. Then she turned around Bree. "And there is no way that you hide, lady. I know you're interested in my best friend Garrett, and so does he."

"I hate you!" Bree and Garrett said in union. They looked at each other and blushed.

"My super sense smells… love, isn't it?" Chase asked as he sniffled something.

"You're right, Chase." Lindy answered and sniffled too.

"Are you aware that love can't be smelled?" Douglas noticed.

"It was just to tease them." Lindy and Chase said in unison. Then, Lindy said: "It's because we care about them, that's all."

"Enough with unfunny jokes." Donald told. "Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, pack your stuff because we are leaving now."

"We are going to miss this place so much!" Bree exclaimed. "But before we are leaving, I want to announce myself to Delia's family that she died."

"She's right." Logan added. "It's our duty to do that. Once you pack your stuff, we all go to see her family to announce her death."

Everybody agreed with his idea. The Davenports were packing their stuff while the others were putting Delia's body on a big freezer so the body could remain undamaged and put it on the jet. Once they all finished, they bid their farewell to the lab and the house the Davenports have been living in forever. When they arrived in Chicago, they went to the Watsons.

"Dad, have you pack our stuff?" Lindy asked.

"Our stuff are packed and we're ready to go. Jasmine, Garrett, your stuff are here too but Jasmine, do you really that much of makeup? You won't need those at the Academy." Bob said and lifted Jasmine's makeup bag.

"You haven't lifted Bree's!" Donald said and they laughed.

"We heard that!" Bree and Jasmine shouted and Donald and Bob stopped laughing.

"Sorry about that." Bob declared. "But where is Delia?"

Everybody lowered their head.

"Dad, she sacrificed her life to save Bree who was about to be hit by a poisoned sword." Logan announced with sadness.

"That's awful." His dad said and showed a sad face. Indeed, since Delia was often coming to his house, he kinda considered her as a daughter. "Have you told her parents?"

"We wanted to but we considered it was better to announce it face to face." Chase explained.

"So, let's go." Garrett said.

They all went to Delia's house. When they arrived, Lindy rang and Delia's father opened the door.

"Good evening, everyone!" He greeted them. "What brings you here?"

"Nathan, we have to tell you something but can we talk about it inside?" Bob asked.

"Of course. It would be useless to catch a cold." Nathan answered. "Lisa, bring coffee and tea please." He told to his wife.

"So, what is the problem?" Delia's mother asked.

"It's the worst thing that I have to tell you but here it is: Delia is dead." Bree announced.

Lisa fainted instantly while Nathan's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"How is it possible?"

Bree explained everything, the battle, Delia's sacrifice, the fact that the twins are bionics and that they are leaving for Davenport Bionic Academy.

"And we want to know what you want to do about her remains." She finished.

"Well, when her hamster died, she burnt it and spilt the ashes in Lake Michigan." Nathan related. "Then she said she wants he same thing and her mother and I agreed on that. So tomorrow morning, we will incinerate her and spill the ashes in Lake Michigan, to respect her funerary wishes."

The next day, they all wore their most solemn clothes and went to the incinerator. After they burnt Delia's body, they gathered next to Indian Village. After they have all spoken to pay a tribute to Delia and spilt her ashes in Lake Michigan, they came back to the jet.

"Once again, we promise you that her death won't be useless and will eradicate this dangerous threat." Donald told.

"If Bob trusts you, so do we." Lisa replied.

"Mr. Davenport, make sure they will be fine." Nathan added. "The world bets on you!"

With that, they flew away, leaving behind them everything they have known and grown up, too their new home, the Davenport Bionic Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>That's how the story ends! It's a (common) season finale, so it has to be a cliffhanger end.<strong>

** I hope you liked it and leave a review!**

**Besides, I also write another story which is longer. (**you can look at my profile) ****

**If you want me to do a sequel, tell me in your review or PM me but I would might need a co-writer who would help me! If you are interested, send me PM.**

**And don't forget to watch Lab Rats and I didn't do it! (can't wait for Merry Miss Sis)**


End file.
